


thirst

by sodapop (kemonomimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Study, Drabble, Half-breed, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/sodapop
Summary: venus has to feed, unfortunately.
Relationships: OC/Ambiguous Victim
Kudos: 2





	thirst

“Hey,” he speaks in a smooth voice, lined with heat and padded with steel around the edges, “I need my fangs in you.” To illustrate his point, said fangs drag softly along the edge of his victim’s neck, teasing. “I’ll be sweet,” he croons, then drags the flat of his tongue against the spot, leaving a delicate web-thin trail of spit across he lips when he pulls away. “Pretty please?” All tousled dark hair and hazy eyes, Venus is a sight to see when he succumbs to his instincts. When his victim agrees he gives them a secretive, sleepy smile before he parts his lips and eases said fangs into the expanse of neck exposed before him.

It’s like biting into a perfectly juicy fruit.

It must feel good, being bitten by him; his victim moans and climaxes under him as he suckles at the wound, lapping up the blood that trickles out of two perfectly symmetrical pinpricks. He purrs his contentment, whispers sweet nothings of encouragement against their skin. They ask for another bite, and he complies. Such is his boon, and his curse, these fangs. Sweeter than any regular vampire’s bite, more deadly and addictive. It’s hypnosis, pheromones, and venom — a special blend exclusive from him, accredited to his lineage.

At least he never goes hungry.

Sometimes, like tonight, he drinks his fill with wild abandon and slits their throat and abandons them on the cold white sheets. Their addictive personality coupled with his saccharin, poisonous bite would make it a deadly affair on both ends — he has learned this the hard way. Sometimes his victims can be weaned off his bite, but ones like these are better off dead. That’s what he tells himself, to ease the ache in his chest.

Maybe one day he’ll find someone who can take his bite and still show the same amount of interest in him when he has reverted to his quiet, awkward self. Until that day, random encounters and brushes with death will consume his life.

Perhaps, one day, he’ll know the safety of a lover’s embrace.


End file.
